


Falling In Love On A Quidditch Pitch

by AngelofAme



Series: Hogwarts AU collection [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAme/pseuds/AngelofAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara gets Felicty to try out for the Quidditch Team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love On A Quidditch Pitch

Falling In Love On A Quidditch Pitch

 

"Sara, no! I don't want to try out for our Quidditch team."

"Please, Felicity, we need a new Chaser."

"Sara, I am afraid of heights."

"Bullshit. You are just afraid, that you embarrass yourself in front of Oliver"

"SARA" "What?! It's true. You have a crush on him since second grade" "I'll do it, so you can shut up"

"Yeah."

 

So it came, that Felicity Smoak walked with wobbly knees on the Quidditch field for the try out. The ranks were filled with giggling girls, which followed every step of the seeker Oliver Queen with their eyes. And as it seems that there were just as much giggling girls on the field for the try out. Felicity discovered Nyssa at the edge of the crowd and she hurried over to her. Nyssa came from a family long line of Slytherins, but she was sorted in Gryffindor. Her father had come to the school and had demanded that she was placed in Slytherin. But the headmaster had told him: "the Sorting Hat had sorted her for a reason in Gryffindor" And that was that. Nyssa was also Beater of the team and Sara's girlfriend.

"Hey",

Greeted Felicity but instead of an answer, Nyssa grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd. The team was waiting underneath the middle goalpost. Sara, who was talking to her sister Laurel, both Chasers, sprang towards them.

"You came"

She screamed excited.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" A male voice sounded. Oliver Queen, also team captain wanted to get started. "Everybody who isn't a Gryffindor has to leave immediately"

The crowd broke up slowly and after repeated threats to get a teacher, were the last non-Gryffindors disappeared from the field.

"So, this is how it works. Every one of you has five minutes to show what you've got. You'll be playing with Sara and Laurel against John."

Oliver continued.

"But first, write your name on this list"

He held up a clipboard

"When I call out your name, you're up. After everybody had their turn, the team and I will retreat and discuss our best option. Within next week we'll announce who got on the team."

The clipboard had found its way back to him.

"Is everyone on the list?"

He asked and got the confirmation that indeed everybody who wanted to try out was on the list.

"Okay; let's get started!"

Right now was McKenna in the air. And she was really good, but she is really not on board with teamwork. So instead of passing the Quaffle to Laurel or Sara, she goes solo. After her five minutes are up, she lands beside Felicity.

"I've got the spot, so you don't even need to try, Smoak"

But before Felicity could reciprocate, her name was called. The next five minutes went by in a flash. After Felicity dismounted from her broom, she looked to McKenna which had a sour look on her face. Felicity risked a glance towards the team. Sara beamed proudly, the rest looked stunned.

 

The next day Felicity sat in the great hall doing homework, when Sara appeared out of nothing beside her. Felicity jumped in the air.

"SARA"

Sara didn't look that sorry; instead she bounced on her toes up and down. She looked like a little girl excited over a new toy.

"You have to come with me"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Sara, why?"

"I am not allowed to tell you. So chop, chop."

She made a shooing motion with her hands. Felicity groaned. When Sara was like this, you should do as she told you, because if you didn't she would pester you till you did.

"Help me pack away my things then we can go"

 

Sara led Felicity through the castle to an empty classroom. Inside the whole team was waiting. Oliver walked up to her and smile.

Congratulations, Felicity Smoak, you made it on the team"

She froze.

"Felicity? Felicity?"

Oliver looked at her worried. Sara rammed her elbow in Felicity's ribs. That did the trick.

"Sorry"

She rubbed the place where Sara had hit her.

"Got lost in thought? I thought I heard you say I made it on the team, but that's laughable. Right? I am not that good"

"I beg to differ. You were by far the best."

Oliver said seriously. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"So welcome to the team"

And that was it. John Diggle, the keeper, and his girlfriend Lyla Michaels, the other beater, shook my hand. Nyssa only nodded to me, Laurel hugged me but not quite as enthusiastic as Sara. Oliver couldn't decide if he should give her the hand or hug her. Sara decided to put him out of his misery and pushed him towards Felicity.

"Just hug her already!"

And so he did. Felicity felt warm and protected and tingly all over her body. She could have stayed there for the rest of his life. But when John cleared his throat, they jumped apart.

 

Nervously, Felicity hopped from one foot to the other.

"Calm down"

A voice said from behind her.

"I have this fear that I let the quaffle fall or that I fall off my broom or something equally horrifying like that"

Oliver pulled her in his arms.

"First of all if you let the quaffle fall, I know you will get it back and Second of all if you fall I will catch you."

He said that with such devotion and sincerity, that Felicity detached herself from him and said.

"Then let's win that damn trophy."

And win they did. When they got handed the Quidditch Cup, Oliver gave it to John instantaneous. Instead, he pulled Felicity into his arms and kissed her senseless.

Later, while snuggling in front of the fireplace Oliver told her in between kisses

"I had a crush on you since that time you run into me reading a book"

She kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"Me, too"

 

Years later at their wedding, Sara said. "Without me, these two idiots would be still pinning after each other"

 


End file.
